Percy Jackson, a Chaos fanfiction: Prologue - What should have been
by BrokenVows
Summary: Most people portray Annabeth as one who cheats, or introduce a new antagonist to ruin Percy's life. Others show hurt and betrayal amongst friends. But I'll show you why Annabeth cheats, why Percy's friends abandon him. This is my version of what would have been, what should have been and what could have been.
1. Chapter 1

*_Chapter one__ *_

_The Past_

**Now**

'_This is _stupid_. I shouldn't have been in _this_ position. That asshole-of-a-goddess just _had_ to meddle with my life.' _I mentally mused. I caressed an image of Annabeth and I laughing about a time where Zoé Nightshade didn't understand a joke where it included the word "dam". Grover thought this was a miracle that I'm close to a friend (especially a _girl_) – besides him of course (not the girl part) –and took an image of it (to possibly have used it as blackmail material of course, but after seeing Annabeth and I a couple, I guess he ended up giving it to me). We were too busy laughing to notice (as usual). Whilst a tear inaudibly trickled down my cheek, I whispered, pain obvious in my hushed tone, "I _miss _you."

**Then**

As Annabeth, Grover, Thalia and I were heading back to camp - I was zoning out of our conversations and back to the throne room where I refused immortality. I stuffed my hands in my jeans as I shuffled my feet to the exit. It's pretty clear that I was reluctant to leave – my dad _is_ pretty awesome.

In the twinkling of an eye, we reached camp, get awed looks from the campers, me blushing; you know the drill. Too soon, night had befallen and it was time for Hypnos to rule. Sleep definitely sounded dam **(*wiggles eyebrows*)** _tempting _at this point, but the possibilities of dreaming the unimaginable are too high.

And boy, for the first time in forever, I was _right._

_I just happened to relocate myself into what appears to be some sort of white vortex – I know; fancy. Nemesis – up to this day I have no idea how I've known – walked towards me from gods knew where and extended her hand. "I've heard about your deeds, and giving us minor gods recognition was the most recent. I would like to thank you for that."_

_I was naturally suspicious; after living a long demigod life, I knew there _always_ is a catch. Nonetheless, I took Nemesis's hand and shook it. "It is, after all, the right choice, Lady Nemesis."_

"_I appreciate your level of respect you're giving me, but alas, it does _not_ make up the fact that the environment is... _unbalanced_."_

_Told you there'll be a catch._

"_What do you mean? My rotten luck got me this far, am I supposed to __be _unluckier?"

"_As a matter of fact, _**it should have been.** _You've bribed me once into helping you; for 'everything' to be in _**your favour. **_Evidently, I had to create a tad bit of difficulty to prevent suspicion. I am proud that you've given us recognition, but this has gone too far; I've been helping you from your very first quest, __**Ezekiel Jackson**__. It is time for __**you **__to suffer the consequences.__** You are no hero Jackson. Mark my words, tomorrow will be the **_**worst**_** day of your life."**_

I woke up the next day only to find out...

I've become _twelve_ again,

I'm no longer a son of Poseidon, but a son of _Nemesis,_

Annabeth does not remember me as her lover; rather, _acquaintance._

**Now**

With that happy note in my mind, I drifted into the realms of Morpheus.

**Confidential**

**\- For your eyes only -**

**How'd you like the plot of the story? Reviews are optional, if you'd like to remark on something here, please do; for the future of this fanfiction and years to come.**

**And as Pewdiepie states it;**

**Stay awesome *wink* *insert cool glasses emoji* *bro fist***


	2. Chapter 2

_* Chapter two *_

_The horrors discoveries_

**Now**

As soon as I woke up from my slumber, I checked the calendar, only to see it had not changed.

I sighed inwardly, thinking _"It's still the day after yesterday, so quit hoping chances of waking up from your '_nightmare'. _You'll never end up with 'your' Annabeth. She... She's with-" _My thoughts were interrupted by my half-sister, Erika.

Realization dawned on me – I had absentmindedly zoned out of her speech she was giving me. I furiously wiped away tears that threatened to fall – though throughout the time I was paying attention to the remainder of her speech: "...and if you ever need Mother's help, I suggest you to heed my advice.

"You'd need to go to a dilapidated area – be it a forest or desert, I don't care – and sacrifice a precious item in your life. After that's done, last but not least, all you need to do is chant 'Nemesis' thrice and – hopefully – she'd respond. No promises."

Just leave it to Erika – or Eka, as I prefer to call her – to douse your hopes and dreams; I swear, she's a pessimist in disguise.

Before long, the conch horn was heard from a distance and you know what that means – me gazing at Annabeth occasionally, finding her not looking back; or breakfast as you call it. As I stood up from my bed, I contemplated "_Next stop – depression. Just my luck."_

**Then**

I was walking deeper in the forest – I didn't want to torture myself of the 'past'; me being with Annabeth, me kissing Annabeth, and so on – so skipping the campfire is stress-relieving. I can be alone with my thoughts too, so I don't see why not.

_"Being twelve again is not so bad, you just have to make Annabeth fall for you... Again," said the 'Angel' of my side._

_"Oh yeah?" Self-Demon countered. "And how _are_ you going to accomplish that, Mister Know-It-All?"_

_"Well... Send her roses?"_

_"Those are not even her favorite type of flowers!"_

_"You could send her mathematical equations equating to love?"_

_"Like?"_

_"Okay, you've got me. You _could_ tell her what actually had happened!"_

_"And the chances of her _believing_ you is...?"_

_"What do you expect -"_

And like most movies, I was interrupted out of my thoughts by a shrill scream; which, in fact, became increasingly strident – hey, if you're no longer a son of Poseidon, you can have a bit more brains, don't be surprised.

Before I raised my beloved riptide and head over to where I'm needed, Annabeth's 'advice' rang in my head, _"Don't play hero, seaweed brain."_ Why that specific advice came to me, I have no idea.

Sorry Annabeth, but...

Destination: Queen of grating voices

Opponent: Annoying monster(s)

**_Game: Playing Hero_**

**Confidential**

**\- For your eyes only –**

**Is it getting annoying when the flashbacks and present occur? If so, apologies. The plot of the story would continue to be like this, but the past point of view will... be disposed of soon. As usual, reviews are optional, though personal opinions will be savored, and would benefit fanfiction for generations to come.**

**As always,**

**Stay awesome**

***bro fist***


	3. Chapter 3

_* Chapter 3 *_

_Who's the 'Hero' now?_

**Then**

Who can argue with me? After that _pesky demigod_ came to camp, almost everyone looks up to him. '_Like they used to with me,_' I added as an afterthought.

Unwillingly, My mind drifted back to oh so a few weeks ago...

* * *

_. Flashback ._

**( I know; flashback in a flashback, ridiculous isn't it? )**

I soon realised everyone _but me _remembered the actual events. I asked around where Rachel was – you know, being the oracle and all, she should know; I think – but the campers there looked at me like I ate week old cheesecake – and believe me; I tried it first-hand.

Back to the point, I mentally face-palmed.

'_Of course!' _I thought bitterly._ 'I'm twelve again for gods' sake; Rachel hasn't come to the picture yet.'_

I continued strolling along camp; it hasn't changed one bit.

Come to think of it, I don't even know my own surname; assuming no one would come here _unexpected_ with the surname of Jackson, I suppose I could use it. After all, it is the only reminder from the actual 'past'.

I was just wondering how Nemesis could be _that_ powerful when it comes to revenge – I wonder if she had done that to other campers – when a storm brew outside camp. It sort of reminds me of the time where I met big ugly snot-faced jerk-osaurus – aka Minotaur.

_'Snap out of it!' _I mentally chided myself. '_The past would be constantly mocking you, sure. But it's totally up to you if you would like to move on.'_

But wait a minute. If I were the prophesised child, shouldn't Grover –

Out of the blue, Annabeth darted past me, murmuring "Could he be? Could he be my freedom?" Leaving me wondering what that was about. I tried to shrug it off but an important though hit me.

_Wait a minute._

_Annabeth's freedom?_

_No way – a new camper?_

_Could he be... The one who was supposed to be me?_

Only one way to find out.

I sneakily followed Annabeth watching the new demigod with intense grey eyes. I followed her gaze to a limp raven-black haired demigod clutching a Minotaur horn, with Grover at his side.

_Minotaur horn?_

_Grover?_

_Is he...?_

. End .

* * *

Tch. Ever since _Perseus Jackson _came to camp... He had, unknowingly, sparked Annabeth's interest.

See, she may be a genius, but she's a total novice when it comes to _love_.

I need to catch her attention again.

How? By saving a damsel in distress.

Or in this case, a demigoddess in distress.

I started to pull out riptide, pulling out the cap, seeing it rise to its full height. It never fails to take my breath away. I hastened towards the scream once again. I inwardly smirked when I realised it was a _dracaena. _I could hear it hissing from a distance. I started to use the element of surprise as an advantage.

5...

4...

3...

2...

_Now._

I leaped towards its back and stabbed it in its middle, twisting the glorious sword in the process, and removing it, causing my precious sword to become coated with the goo of monsters. It couldn't even yell, for it started to disintegrate, sending its being into the depths of Tartarus.

I started to look up, towards the young demigoddess, seeing that she's scarred all over.

"Hey –" I started, but, as usual, interrupted.

"Who are you?" She started to scoot father from me.

Is this her way of saying 'thank you'? I feel honoured.

"I'm Ezekiel."

"Ezekiel who?"

I sighed. "The past I had; it's not worth remembering. My surname died a long time ago. I now go by Ezekiel, or Zeke, as some demigods call me –"

"Demigods. My mother, Athena, told me I'm one of you – you're a demigod, right?" She asked, standing up slowly, gripping her left side of her stomach.

Now that she's said that, I began inspecting her carefully, surprising myself when her eyes are hazel brown. She has jet black hair too – which are totally not the characteristics of a child of Athena.

"Who's your godly parent?" She started questioning again.

"What's your name?" I inquired instead. Something about her makes me feel... uneasy.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Neither did you, so what's your name?"

She huffed. "You drive a hard bargain huh. Well, considering you've just saved my life, it would seem fair to tell you my name. It's Yvonne. Pronounced as 'yee-von'."

"Yvonne who?"

"Ha. Ha. Repeating my very question huh. Yvonne Avery. Happy?"

This isn't at all the attitude of a child of Athena. I started to wonder whether she's lying.

I smirked. "Happy as I'll ever be, Eve."

She started to narrow her delicate eyes at me. "Is that a nickname?"

_'Excellent deduction Sherlock,' _I silently thought. "Yes, yes it is."

She started to smirk slightly. "I like it, Kill."

"Is that a nickname?" My voice was an octave higher, trying to match hers.

"I don't sound _that_ ridiculous." Her voice was an octave lower, trying to match mine.

I began to laugh, not because of her ridiculous voice imitation of me (Okay, maybe a _tiny_ bit), but because of how weird the situation is right now, because it's been a long time since anything fascinating crossed my path. She stared at me in bewilderment, like she would never have thought I was the laughing type.

Without warning, I heard the rustling of the bushes, and out stepped Chiron, with curlers in his hair. Obviously, by the way he dressed, I didn't think he was expecting us.

Eve started to stifle a scream, as she abruptly fell to the ground, hugging herself.

"Child, what happened here?" He started to quiz me.

"You see –"

Eve started to interrupt me, as she whispered, "He... He stood there, laughing at my skills while I slayed a dragon-like monster."

I glared at her, my eyes wide in disbelief. Why would she lie? How could she?

"Chiron, sir, she's lying! I... I would never –"

Chiron regarded me with curious eyes, saying "Take her to the infirmary, will you Ezekiel? I have some business to attend to. We shall speak about this later. For now," he started to move towards Eve – no, _Yvonne_, because she doesn't deserve to be called by _my_ given nickname – and asked "Do you perhaps know who your godly parent is?"

An evil glint tinged her eyes and I knew, from that moment, _exactly_ who her godly parent is.

Just when the thought occurred, she replied,

"**_Hermes._**"

* * *

**Confidential**

**\- For your eyes only -**

**I deeply apologise for the late update; it is, after all, the festive season. I will try to update this fanfiction once a week, just to let you know.**

**As always, reviews are definitely optional, though if you would like to remark on something here, please do; for the sake of fanfiction and generations to come.**

**And like Pewdiepie states it,**

***bro fist***


End file.
